Wally and the Crew
by GinaGiantxWallyTrollman
Summary: Wally and his colorful crew sticking with each other ever since childhood. All almost in their twenties, discover what the real world is like.
1. Turned On

It was a very hot, sunny Friday. Wally was sitting on his couch, waiting for Gina to arrive. She was at work with Libby. Soon enough, the door swung open. Gina slowly walked into the house with a tired look on her face. Libby was right behind her with a big grin on her face.

"Hey there, sugar booger!" Wally shouted.

"Wally, stop calling me sugar booger!" Gina cried, her cheeks turning red. Libby giggled.

"Hi Wally." she smiled.

"Hehe, hey Libby." Gina dropped herself onto the couch. "Someone's out of it today. What happened?" Wally asked.

"Work, work, and work." his boo answered.

"Wow." he crawled on top of his love and began kissing her on the cheek.

"Hehehe! Wally!" she began to blush in embarrassment, for the fact that Libby was standing there watching.

"I thought you might want some kisses from your love bug." he continued kissing her, and even began kissing on her neck.

"Hehehehe! Wait, Wally!"

"Aw, you two are really cute together." Libby complimented.

"Thanks." Gina replied.

"By the way, has Ogre Doug told you the biggest news yet?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well, I went to the hospital about a week ago, and the doctor said I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" Wally cried. Gina was also shocked.

"I couldn't believe either."

"Congratulations, Libby."

"Aw, thanks!" the purple haired fairy fluttered over to the door and opened it. "I'll see you both later."

"Ok, bye!" when she shut the door, Wally looked at Gina like he just watched a haunted movie.

"What?"

"I can't even believe she's pregnant."

"Same here." Gina stood up and began to walk up stairs. "I'll be back."

"What're you doing?"

"Going to take a shower."

Wally was in his and Gina's bedroom reading a magazine when suddenly, he heard a high pitched scream come from the bathroom.

"Gina?!" he accidentally dropped the magazine on Norville and his girlfriend, Natalie's head. He jumped out of the bed and burst the bathroom door open. He moved the shower curtain out of the way, and before he knew it, all he saw was his girlfriend naked. He didn't see much because she had a quick reaction and tried to cover her breasts, but also tried to cover her lower area.

"GAAH! Wally, what the hell?!" she screamed.

"I-I'm sorry! I just thought something happened, and -"

"Just get out! Please!"

"Ok! I'm going!" when he shut the door, he decided to get back to reading his magazine and forget what just happened. But when he looked down, he saw Norville and Natalie chewing up the magazine. "Oh, come on Norville and Natalie! Do you seriously have to chew on everything you see?"

"Finders, keepers!" Norville barked. Wally rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. He tried thinking of something else, but all that stuck to his mind was an image of Gina's naked body. He sat on the couch, thinking of every curve she had.

'She has a nice body...' he thought. 'I hope she doesn't mind if I tell her that..' he went on thinking about it. The more he thought about it, the more turned on he got. Then he started thinking about having sex with her. Then his mind quickly stopped his thoughts. 'Whoa whoa, wait! I can't go that far.'

It was nine o' clock at night. Gina and Wally were getting ready to go to sleep. But Wally couldn't sleep at all. Her body was still on his mind.

"Hey, uh, Gina? I have to ask you something." Wally started nervously.

"Ok." Gina shrugged.

"So, you remember the time you were just a little girl and got raped?"

"Uh, yeah.. Why?"

"Well, um, since you were raped, are you not a virgin anymore?" Gina lay there for a second, then asked,

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Look Gina. I know that was a very big mistake when I ran into the shower like that, but you seriously have a nice body.

"Uhh.. Thanks, I guess."

"So after that, all day I've been so turned on because -"

"Wally, does this conversation have to do with me and you having.. uh, sex?"

"Um.. Kind of..."

"Well, this conversation has to end now."

"How come?"

"Because I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Of course you are."

"Ugh! Wally, you can't tell me what I'm ready for and what I'm not ready for. Sure it can be a very beautiful moment, but I'm not ready."

"Gina, come on. Libby and Ogre Doug are having a baby."

"Wally, that's them, not us. I'm only eighteen. And to be honest, I don't even think Libby and Ogre Doug should've done it. Libby's only seventeen."

"But you're older than her."

"Listen, sweetie, can you please just wait until I'm at least twenty? Then we can have that moment. Ok?"

"Ok, fine." Wally sighed.

"Alright, go on to sleep babe." Gina turned out the light and then lay her head on her love's chest. As her eyes shut, Wally slowly traced his hands around her waist and squeezed her butt, causing her to yelp and quickly sit up. "WAAH! Wally!" she was blushing in embarrassment.

"I didn't do it!" he shouted.

"Don't ever touch me there! Unless you have the permission."

"Sorry.. I, uh, just couldn't help it."

"Goodnight.." she growled, falling back asleep.


	2. To the beach

It was eight o' clock in the morning. Gina woke up rubbing her eyes. Just then, she noticed Wally wasn't in bed.

"Wally?" she looked around, then heard Norville bark,

"Wally went out of the house."

"W-why? He's not angry with me or anything, is he?" she asked. The dragon just shrugged. Gina sighed.

Wally was at Ogre Doug's house.

"So, Ogre Doug, how exactly did Libby get convinced to make love with you?" Wally asked.

"Well, I honestly don't know, Wally. It just kind of.. happened. Libby was the one who started it." Ogre Doug explained.

"So, she kinda pushed you into it?"

"Yeah. I believe that's the important part. You should always let the woman be the one who started it. Like, if Gina one day becomes turned on, let her take charge."

"Hm.. That does sound like the right idea." Wally thought of it for a while, but then turned on it. "But I can't even wait. You see, the reason I'm so turned on is because yesterday I heard her screaming in the shower, so I moved the shower curtain out of the way without even thinking. Then that's when I saw her naked."

"Wow."

"I know. I tried convincing her to make love with me, but she doesn't want to."

"Well, just try not to rush things. Before you know it, she'll be begging you so much."

"Thanks for everything, Ogre Doug."

"No problem."

Wally soon arrived home, but the lights were off in the living room. He walked upstairs, but only saw Norville and Natalie in his and Gina's bedroom.

"Buddy, have you seen Gina?" he asked Norville. Norville and Natalie were too busy licking each other, Norville pointed to the bathroom door. Just then, the door slowly opened, and out came Gina with a towel wrapped around her. She jumped a bit when she saw Wally.

"Hey hun." she smiled.

"Oh, hey sweetie."

"I missed you."

"Aw, same here."

"So, uh, where were you?"

"Oh, at Ogre Doug's."

"Look, Wally, I know you were talking to him about you and me.. in bed, correct?"

"Why would I?"

"Wally, because Ogre Doug and Libby have done it and you wanted to know how it happened."

"I - What - How did you know that?"

"I'm not stupid." Wally sighed.

"Baby, look, I'm sorry. Make sure you know that I love you for who you are. Not for your.. uh.. beautiful body."

"Thank you, Wally."

"You're very welcome, hun. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Ok." When Wally shut the door, Gina sat on the bed thinking about this conversation. 'Is that all he cares about?' She thought. 'It's like he just wants me for my body.'

"You okay?" Norville barked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Um, Norville, do you mind leaving the room for a few minutes?"

"Sure." he walked out the room, but Gina noticed Natalie wasn't moving at all.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Natalie just let out a whimper. "Aw, what's wrong, sweetie?" she gently scratched the female dragon's left ear. Natalie just kept whimpering. "It's okay boo, I'm here."

Later on, Wally was in his car with Libby, waiting for Gina to meet them outside. While waiting, Wally was talking to Libby and asking when she and Ogre Doug would plan the baby shower. Finally, Gina came out of the house wearing a light pink blouse and navy blue skinny jeans. Once she got into the car, Wally said,

"Wow Gina, I never knew you'd wear skinny jeans." Gina giggled.

"Shut up." she fake punched him in the arm.

"Are we all ready?"

"Yes." Libby smiled. "I think. Where are we going again?"

"To the beach, honey. That's why you're in your bathing suit." Gina explained.

"Oh, right. Heh."

About three hours later, Wally and Gina took Libby home, then went home as well. When they got home, Gina took a quick shower, got dressed, then walked out. But she noticed Wally wasn't in their bedroom.

"Wally? Where are you?" she asked. Wally was sneaking up behind her. She looked around til she heard,

"Why don't you just turn around?" Gina slowly turned her head, like she didn't even want to turn around. Like she expected, it was Wally.

"Oh, Wally. Why were you -" but before she could finish, Wally pushed her hard enough to have her fall on top of the bed. "Wally! What the hell is your problem?!"

"There's no way out now, baby!" without warning, he jumped on top of her and pinned her arms down.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Girl, I'm gonna eat you like a monster would."

"E-eat me?" Gina was a bit terrified. She knew he wasn't going to literally eat her, but she knew he meant it in a sexual way. She began to squirm and try to fight.

"You can't escape now, baby cakes." he forced his tongue into her mouth. She was still trying fight, but seconds later, she became so enticed by the kiss she began to kiss back. She found herself letting out muffled moans another few seconds later. They continued their making out moment, then broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"G-gosh.. Wally... I.. I love you.." Gina said, panting. She traced her fingers all on his face.

"I love you more." He said. He began kissing on her neck, and she began to moan in pleasure.

"Ohh.. Wally... You -" suddenly, both heard the door bell ring.

"Darn it!" Wally growled, upset that the moment had to end so quickly. "I'll get it."

When he answered the door, it was Bobgoblin.

"Bobgoblin..? Uhh, hey."

"Hi Wally Trollman!" Bobgoblin replied with a grin. Wally rolled his eyes. He couldn't even believe ever since childhood Bobgoblin still calls him by his full name.

"Look, if you're here to just waist my time, beat it!"

"Not at all. Bobgoblin was just wondering how you got as tall as that giant is."

"You mean Gina? Uhh, hello!? We're all the same size now."

"Oh yeah! Gotta go! We can talk later!"

"Ok. See ya." Wally closed the door. "Phew! Glad that's over."

"Wally! I need you up here now!" Gina called.

"Coming!" he ran upstairs quickly. When he opened the door, Gina was standing right in front of him.

"Who was that, hun?" she asked.

"Bobgoblin."

"Oh."

"So why'd you call me so loudly?"

"No reason." she turned to walk over to the window. Wally smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back from walking. "Wally, get off me!" she giggled a bit.

"Why are you giggling? Am I tickling you?"

"No. You won't let me go."

"Of course I won't let you go. That's how much I love you."

"Aw! Wally.." Gina turned so she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then both began to make out. Soon, they broke the kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you even more." Wally picked Gina up and carried her bridal style to the bed.


	3. Wally's surprise birthday gift

Going to the beach was about eight weeks ago. Now it was Monday, but not just any Monday - it was Wally's birthday. He woke up bright and early with Gina by his side. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Happy birthday, hun." she said.

"Thank you." He smiled. "And since it's my birthday, I get to do what I haven't done to you in a long time."

"What are you talking about?" To answer her question, Wally lifted one of her arms and began tickling her underarm. "Hehehehehe! Nohohohoho! Don't! Hahaha!" she tried sitting up, but Wally's grip was too strong.

"I can spend the whole morning doing this." Without warning, he jumped on top of her and began to tickle her sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! HAHAHAHAHA!" she suddenly had the strength to sit up, causing her to now be on top of him. "Pay back time!" but when she slid her hands in Wally's shirt, she felt something ruff on his stomach. "What is that?" she lifted his shirt, and immediately, her eyes twinkled. Wally had a full six pack.

"Wally, you never told me you have abs."

"Heh, well, now I did."

"Oh my gosh.." she lifted his shirt a bit more to see his chest. "Whoo! You're making me so horny!" she used one of her hands to stroke his chest, and her other hand to just run her fingers down his six pack.

"Someone's turned on this morning." Wally said.

"It's your birthday. You're gonna have so much attention today. You'll see."

"Thanks sweetie." Wally stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Ok babe." Gina sat there for a while, then got up to catch up with him.

Later on, Wally and Gina had invited the entire crew to their house. But after a little partying in the house, they went to a restaurant also.

"So, Wally, what would you truly adore for your birthday?" Ogre Doug asked.

"Hmm, I dunno."

"Ooh! You should get a motorcycle." Libby said. "Or.. Maybe a bike. Or a -"

"Libby, those are great ideas. But I don't like motorcycles. And I dunno about a bike."

"Plus, I have a gift waiting for him at home. He'll love this one." Gina said.

"Oh cool. Tell me what it is when you get it, ok Wally?"

"Ok."

It was 9:52 p.m. Wally had just came out the shower. Suddenly, the door swung open, and in came Gina. She had a robe on and a seductive smile on her face. Wally, noticing she was in the room, quickly wrapped the towel around himself.

"Whoa, Gina. I'm kinda getting dressed right now."

"Oh, don't worry Wally. So am I." without warning, she let the robe slide off her body, exposing every part of her to him. He was so shocked she just did that, he didn't know how to react. He didn't even believe that just happened. She walked closer towards him and pushed him on the bed.

"G-Gina? Why are you acting like this..?" he asked.

"Like I told you this morning, you're gonna have so much attention." she grabbed his towel and threw it on the floor.

**EERRR! Not so fast! You have to be 18 or older to view this part of the story! **

"W-wait! Gina!" Wally began to blush dark red.

"Oh my gosh! It's so huge!" she lowered her head and began licking and gently chewing on his member. Now Wally found himself moaning in pleasure.

"Ohh..! Gina...! D-don't stop! Please!"

"Aw, you like that?" she smirked and continued to lick and chew on his member.

"Ah...! Oh.. Gosh... I love you so much...!" Now his girlfriend was going crazy. She began to suck on his member fast, making him go crazy. "Ahh! Ahhh! Gina! Mm.. Please! Faster!" Gina began to suck harder and faster. Soon, Wally knew he could no longer take it anymore. "Ooh, Gina! I don't think I can handle this anymore! I.. I'm gonna.." But Gina was still sucking. "I'm... Cumming!" he screamed and let it all out in her mouth. She swallowed it all like an animal.

"Hehe! That was fun."

"Well.. It's not over yet!" Wally sat up and pulled her by the legs. He spread her legs apart and began to lick inside her entrance.

"Ahh! Wally! It feels too good! Ohhh!" she began to squirm and clutch the bed sheets. It felt too good, she began to wet herself. "Mmm... Wally.. Please...!" she felt a very pleasant, weak feeling in her legs that caused her to squirm even more. "Haa... Oh.. my goodness...!" she moaned. Wally crawled on top of her and began licking one of her nipples. "Please.. Oh.." To make things more pleasurable, he began to suck on her nipple, and caressed the other. "Don't stop! Please! Ohh...!" she stroked the hair on his head with her hands. This lasted for a few more minutes, then Wally began to rub Gina's lower region. "Oh my god! I can't take it anymore!" she clenched the bed sheets so hard, they would've ripped off. "Wally! I'm about to cum!"

"Go for it, baby." Wally said.

"Ok.. I'm.. I'm.. C-Cumming!" and with that scream, she let it all out. She lay out of breath beside Wally. "Wally.. You're amazing..."

"You are too, Gina." without Gina noticing, Wally reached behind him and grabbed two pairs of hand cuffs. He jumped on top of her and cuffed her hands to the bed posts.

"Whoa! What are doing?!" she asked, trying to break free.

"Gina, this will hurt, but please know it won't hurt for long."

"Huh?" Now Gina was a bit nervous.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Um, yes." Now she was terrified. Just then, she felt his member carefully drilling inside of her. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. Once he was half way in, she felt a sharp pain that caused her to whimper.

"Just breathe, baby." he said, rubbing her area.

"Ok..." she took a few deep breaths, continuing to whimper in pain. Wally just continued to rub her area, and used his other hand to stroke her head. Finally, the pain began to fade away. Now she was feeling a lot of pleasure. Wally was thrusting in and out of her. "Mmm! Wally...! Please! Harder...!" she begged. He nodded and did what he was told. Gina began pulling at the cuffs with so much force. "G-God! Wally.. I love you... Ohh!"

"I... I love you too... Mmm.. Gosh.. You're so.. tiny.." Wally moaned. Gina felt so much pleasure, she knew what was about to happen next.

"OHH! WALLY! I'M G-GONNA CUM!" she screamed.

"M-ME TOO!"

"CUM WITH ME!" both let it out together. Wally clasped beside Gina, and both shared a kiss.

"You're so... beautiful..." he said, panting. He began brushing her hair out of her face.

"Wally... I love... you so much!" she panted. "This... was your gift... for your birthday." she smiled at him weakly. Wally smiled back at her.

"I love you more than anything, Gina." he wrapped his arms around her waist and shared one last kiss, then both soon fell fast asleep.


	4. Humping Gina?

It's been about three weeks since Wally and Gina made love. It was seven in the morning. Gina was at a grocery store, knowing Wally was still sleeping. Although she woke him at six and told him she was going to the grocery store, he probably wouldn't remember. She had just parked her car and stepped out. Just then, she heard a voice call,

"Hey! Miss Gina Giant!" she looked around, but didn't see anyone. Though she did recognize that voice. Before she could continue walking, Bobgoblin stepped in front of her, startling her.

"Aaah!"

"Hi Gina." he said with a big grin. Gina frowned.

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Bobgoblin works here."

"Oh, that's nice. Now, um, do you mind moving out of the way?"

"Actually, before I do, I wanna tell you something."

"Ok."

"Bobgoblin really likes tickling girls." Gina stared at him like he was the lamest person she's known.

"Get outta my way, please."

"No, wait! Bobgoblin likes Libby."

"Aw, that's cute. It's nice to hear that you have a friend."

"She's not really my friend. You see, Bobgoblin loves Libby more than a friend."

"But Libby is with Ogre Doug. Don't you already know that?"

"Yeah. That makes Bobgoblin jealous."

"Well, one day you'll find a girl."

"You're right, thanks Gina."

"Sure, no problem." as she walked away, Bobgoblin shouted,

"Nice ass, by the way!" Gina stopped walking and looked at Bobgoblin like he was insane.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

"You, of course." he smiled. "Gotta go! See ya!"

"I thought you said you work here."

"Yeah, I do. I'm on my break."

"Oh."

Gina was finally in the grocery store. As she walked down the ice cream aisles, she was surprised. Ogre Doug stepped right in front of her.

"Gaah!" she screeched.

"Hey Gina. So sorry I scared you." Gina just sighed angrily. "I said I was sorry!"

"I know. It's fine. Whatever." the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me, miss drama queen."

"Sorry, Ogre Doug. I'm just not in a pleasant mood this morning."

"I see that. Libby hasn't been in a happy mood either."

"Aw, poor thing. That baby must be killing her."

"Oh, it's killing her alright. By the way, the baby is a girl."

"Oh really? Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I'm actually happy it's a girl. Taking care of a daughter is going to be a wonderful experience."

"Cool."

"So, where's Wally?"

"He's sleeping."

"Do you know if you and Wally are going to have kids?"

"Um.. Maybe."

"Ok. Just curious." Gina clenched her belly.

"Oh my goodness!" she whimpered.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just having terrible cramps."

"You sound a lot like Libby."

"So, why are you here?"

"Oh, I work here."

"You - what?! You work here too?"

"What do you mean by I work here too?"

"Bobgoblin works here."

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. Time for my break."

"Oh, ok."

"We can talk later on today. Ok?" he kissed her on the nose and while doing so, he squeezed her breasts. Gina yelped and pulled away.

"Stop it! That feels incredibly wrong!" Ogre Doug just laughed.

"They're nice though. I couldn't help it."

"You're lucky Wally's not here right now."

"Right, don't tell him I did that." he walked away. "See you later."

"Yeah, you too."

It was ten o' clock at night. Ogre Doug stepped in his house quietly. But when he turned on the light, Libby was standing about five inches in front of him.

"Oh, Libby? What're you doing up at this time?"

"That's what I was about to ask you." she looked very pissed and suspicious.

"I was still at work."

"At work in a suit, a tie, and kissy marks on your face."

"Kissy mar -" he placed his hand on his cheek, then looked at his fingers. She was right. "Libby, seriously, I was a work."

"Yeah, sure you were."

"Libby - I, ugh! Why are you acting like this?"

"You really want another girl, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You humping Gina."

"Me humping - what?! Why would I do that to her when I really love you."

"I already know because Gina left me a message." Libby took out her cell phone and played the sent message.

"Hey Libby. I'm just checking to see how you're doing. I just wanted to - Ugh! H-Hey! Stop it! Ogre Doug is humping me. I - I mean, Wally, I mean - well, never mind. Talk to you later. Love you!" the message ended.

"I totally don't recall that!" Ogre Doug said with his hands up in innocence.

"I could tell you were at a club, because there was loud music in the background."

"Libby, I was not humping Gina! Seriously! Plus I'd never cheat on you with her. I love you."

"Hm, I'm not convinced." Libby began walking upstairs. Ogre Doug was shocked.

"Libby! Do not walk away from me. We need to talk."

"Don't talk to me anymore. I want you up at five in the morning sharp. We have a big discussion to handle. And I mean big!" she slammed the door angrily.

"Libby! Get in here right now!" but it was complete silence. The door suddenly opened, and a pillow flew out of the room and landed on Ogre Doug's head.

"Sleep on the damn couch!" then the door slammed shut. Poor Ogre Doug sighed and lay on the couch.


	5. Catfight!

The next morning was bright and sunny. It was Tuesday, seven thirty a.m. Gina was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She felt terrible. She was having a very bad headache and her feet were sore. Just then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Wally shouted. When he answered it, it was Libby. She looked very pissed and tired, like she had no sleep at all. And she was wearing her pajamas. "Oh, hi Libby. What brings you h -"

"Where's Gina?" she said.

"Oh, uh, in the bathroom I believe. Why?"

"I would like to have a word with her, please."

"Ok. Um, Gina!"

"Yeah, babe?!"

"Libby needs to talk to you!"

"Ok! I'll be down in a minute!"

"So, how's Ogre Doug?"

"Good, I guess." finally, Gina came running down the steps and walked over to the door.

"Hey Libby."

"Gina, I need you outside now."

"Um, ok." Gina shrugged and followed Libby. The young purple haired fairy opened her car door and walked in. Gina went in on the other side. "So, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? First of all, were you in a club with my boo?"

"With Ogre Doug? Hell no!"

"Then how come you said Ogre Doug was humping you, then you started stuttering?"

"I made a mistake. Duh!"

"Ok, you and Ogre Doug are liars."

"Liars? I am totally not a liar."

"I am about to punch you in the face!"

"Do it, see what happens." Libby frowned and punched Gina in the face, right near her lips. The blonde frowned furiously. "You son of bitch!" she grabbed her by her neck and hit her head against the window. Wally, noticing the car was rocking, ran out of the house and opened one of the car doors.

"Ladies, stop fighting! Please!" he grabbed onto Gina's arm and pulled her out of the car. She had blood on her lip and a bruise near her eye. Libby had blood running down her nose. "Now what in the world is happening?"

"Ask this bitch. She started everything." Gina said.

"Who are you calling a bitch, motherfucker?!" Libby shouted.

"Oh, that is it!" the blonde grabbed the light sprite by her neck, slammed her against the car door, and began slapping her across the face. Libby, who was being injured the most, began to tug at Gina's blouse and her hair. Both fell to the ground, still in a cat fight. "Stop it! No fighting!" but obviously, they weren't listening. "Aah! What am going to do?" Wally asked himself. He grabbed Gina's arms and pulled her off of Libby.

"You stupid bitch!" Gina shouted.

"Gina, what am I going to do with you?" Wally said, frowning. "Can't you see she's pregnant?" he let out a hand for Libby to grab, which she did.

"Thanks, Wally." Libby said, then sighed, looking at Gina. "Gina, I'm sorry. It's just that one, I'm tired, two, I thought Ogre Doug was cheating on me, and three, I overreact quickly."

"It's fine. Just don't keep overreacting so much. Remember, you're pregnant. I don't want you to be stressed out."

"Ok." Libby kissed Gina on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Libby walked into her and Ogre Doug's house at eight o' five. But Ogre Doug wasn't home.

"Ogre Doug! Babe, are you home?" No answer. There was a note on the table attached to a well designed vase with beautiful flowers. She looked at the note, and it read:

'Libby, I'm going out of town for a while. My mother is going through a terrible disease. Also, please forget about the conversation that happened between us. I hope you believe me. I love you and I'd never cheat on you. So sorry if you wanted to come along. I love you. If you have any questions, just give me a call, kay? Yours Truly, Ogre Doug. P.S. I bought you your favorite candy on the left. I did as much as I could to make it up to you.'

Libby smiled, but at the same time, she wanted to cry. She couldn't survive being without Ogre Doug. Especially because she wanted to apologize for not believing him in the first place. She picked up her phone and quickly called him.

"Please, pick up." Luckily, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Ogre Doug, I need you! I can't be alone!"

"I can't turn around. I'm halfway there. And plus, I'm stuck in traffic."

"Ogre Doug, please come back! Please!" she started to cry.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Listen closely, I can't turn around, ok?" Libby was so upset, she threw her phone across the room.

"I need Wally!" she grabbed her purse and phone and ran out the door.


	6. The Crew is Coming Too

Wally was tied to a wooden chair in the kitchen. Gina had tied him on purpose, wanting to "play a game" with him. Gina walked into the kitchen with a white t shirt and sweat pants on.

"Hey baby." she said.

"Hey. So, what exactly are we playing?" he asked.

"I'm glad you ask. It's something I like to call "It's really hot in here"." before Wally knew it, she began stripping her clothes off. Now she was only in a black lingerie.

"Oh my god..! You look so hot." Gina sat on his lap and began making out with him.

Libby was driving to Wally's house, which she was just at an hour ago. When she parked, she walked out of the car and knocked on his door. Gina got up off the kitchen floor and growled.

"Did it have to be now?" Wally sat up.

"I'll clean this mess up." he said.

"Ok." Gina quickly put her clothes back on, then answered the door.

"Libby? You okay?"

"No!" Libby had tears streaming down her eyes. "Ogre Doug left to take care of his mother."

"Without you?"

"Yes. And I don't wanna be without him. I can't!"

"Hm, don't worry. Maybe Wally and I can take you there to catch up."

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course we would."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed.

"First, we have to let Ogre Doug know we're coming."

"I can call him." Libby pulled her phone out of her green purse and called Ogre Doug.

Ogre Doug was still stuck in traffic. Horns were beeping and cars were only moving forward an inch per minute. He heard his phone ringing, and knew for sure it was Libby again. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Baby I'm coming to catch up with you."

"Oh, ok." Ogre Doug just shrugged. "I'm still stuck in traffic you know."

"Well, I'm coming anyway. And I'm bringing the crew with me."

"Wally and Gina are coming too?"

"They said they would drive me down there."

"Well, ok. That's fine with me."

"I'll see you soon, then."

"Kay, love you."

"Love you too." he hung up and sighed.

"I really hate traffic.."

Libby was waiting in her car while Gina and Wally were packing. Just then, Gina heard a whimper. She looked down and saw Natalie whimpering, and Norville trying to comfort her.

"Aw, what's the matter boo?"

"We should bring them too. They might be too lonely without us."

"But where would we put them? In the trunk?"

"No, in a box big enough for the both of them to be together. And they'll be in the back seat."

"Oh, that's a great idea." Gina said.

"I'll find a box. Be right back."

About four minutes later, Gina and Wally came out of the house and put their suit cases in the trunk. Then came into the car with Natalie and Norville in a box.

"Is everyone ready?" Libby asked.

"Yes, I'm certainly ready." Gina said, in front of the wheel.

"No, wait. Gina, just let me drive, hun."

"It's fine, Wally. Really."

"But you drive almost all the time. You deserve a break."

"Aw, it's totally okay, though."

"Don't make me tickle you."

"Ok, fine!" Gina and Wally switched sides.

"Now we're ready." Wally said as he started the car. Libby sighed.

"You okay there, sweetie?" Gina asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just sad Ogre Doug isn't with me."

"Aw, I could understand. But you know sometimes you have to let go."

"I know. But I just can't help it. I love him so much."

"I know."

It was was eleven thirty. Ogre Doug had just arrived at his mom's house. He walked up the wooden stairs with his suit cases dragging behind him. He rang the door bell and waited. Just then, he noticed a note on the front of the door. It read,

'Ogre Doug,

the key is under the matt.

- Mama'

Ogre Doug pulled a key from under the matt and unlocked the door.

"Hey mom!" he shouted.

"Baby! I'm so happy to see you again." his mother, Gardenia, still looked pretty healthy and still young. He hugged her, but not too tight. He didn't want to hurt her.

Wally parked next to Ogre Doug's car.

"We're finally here!" Libby cheered as she hopped out of the car. "Oh, I just can't wait to see Ogre Doug again."

"Now, remember Libby." Gina started as she stepped out of the car. "We're here to take care of his mother too, ok?"

"Right, I remember." Wally came out of the car with Natalie and Norville in the box.

"Phew! What do you two eat? You certainly weigh a lot."

"Hm, I dunno." Norville shrugged. Gina opened the trunk and took her suit cases out. Libby and Wally did the same.

"Oh, the worse part of all. Walking up the stairs." Libby moaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Libby. It won't be so bad." Wally said as he began walking upstairs.

"But it will be since I'm pregnant."

"Come on, Libby." Gina took Libby's hand and followed Wally upstairs.

A few minutes later, they arrived upstairs. Wally knocked on the door, and Ogre Doug answered the door with a smile.

"You guys made it!" he shouted.

"Uh, you mean ladies and guy." Gina corrected. Ogre Doug just giggled.

"Ogre Doug! I missed you so much!" Libby jumped in Ogre Doug's arms and began kissing him all on his face.

"Hehehe! Libby! Slow down!"

"Um, are you gonna let us in?" Gina asked, impatient.

"Oh, of course." he moved out of the way for them.

"Hi mama!" Libby squealed.

"Oh, well if it isn't Libby. Ogre Doug's very beautiful fiance." Gardenia cheered with a grin. Libby smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey, you remember me?" Gina asked.

"Of course I do. I remember all of you."

"That's great." Wally said. Libby sat next to Gardenia.

"Oh, and what's this?" she placed her hand on the light sprite's baby bump. "You and Ogre Doug are having a baby? How adorable. Congrats, sweetie."

"Thank you."

"So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"Ooh, how exciting! I can't wait to see her. What are you naming her?"

"Oh, that reminds me. What should we name her?" Libby asked Ogre Doug.

"Good question." Ogre Doug said.

"I can help with that." Gina said.

"Yeah, prove it." Wally said in a joking way.

"Shut up, Wally!" Gina said, giggling. Just then, Libby gasped excitingly.

"I know! I wanna name her London!" she cried.

"Cool, I like it." Gina said.

"Yeah, not bad at all." Ogre Doug agreed.

"Well, you all can make yourselves comfortable." his mom said, smiling.

"Thanks." they all sat down when suddenly, they heard Natalie whimpering louder than ever.

"Natalie?!" Gina stood up and ran into the hall. The crew followed. "Natalie, where are you?!" she screamed, checking every room. Finally, Libby looked into the bathroom and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Um, guys? You have got to see this." she said, her hands over her mouth. They all looked in the bathroom and couldn't believe their eyes.


End file.
